In Your Arms
by RenneesmeLillianHale
Summary: There's a new boy next door. Then again, not so new. Because to Isabella Swan, he's a face from her past and a childhood memory of summer camp and a dare. Kiss Edward Masen. But what a ten-year-old would do to impress her friends, changes in three years. Right? Maybe not. Follow Bella and Edward's road to maturity and learning what love really is. ( Full summary Inside) MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

In Your Arms

There's a new boy next door. Then again, not so new. Because to Isabella Swan, he's a face from her past and a childhood memory of summer camp and a dare. Kiss Edward Masen. But what a ten-year-old would do to impress her friends, changes in three years. Right?

Maybe not.

Yet this time Jackson isn't the same as he was. He's taller, more handsome, and far wiser. What is the pain that he carries inside? And can something as simple as a well-meant kiss cure the boy next door? He Moves back, as they grow closer, Tanya tears them apart.

Three years later, both of them are senoirs

Isabella Swan, never forgot about him, she has a huge crush on him. Edward's athletic and chiseled body, along with his sporting abilities means everybody knows who he is. He also happens to be going out with Tanya, the girl 'every guy wants to be with'. Confident, popular and bitchy, she is everything Isabella feels she is not.

When the two spend an hour together in detention Edward strikes a friendship with Bella. They were friends once before, few years ago, before Edward got popular and ditched her. Why is he suddenly talking to her again now, after so many years? She wonders if it could be a cruel joke, maybe organized by Tanya. 

Edward has a lot to prove to earn Isabella's trust again. With only one friend and little experience with boys, Bella battles to believe in herself, to trust and open up again, and to explore her emotions and sexual desires for the first time. All while facing a darkness that haunts her daily. 

Will she find the brave spirit deep within or succumb to her insecurities and those keeping her down?

**HAHA, I started a new story yet again, but I am really confident about this one. I already started writing the first chapter. Leave reviews referring to any changes or corrections. I will update this Sunday. I want to get at lest 5 reviews to begin with. Toodles- Mara **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue-**

I kissed him and I ran. But then they dared me, and what's a ten-year-old girl who's barely hit puberty supposed to do but what her friends say? And he WAS cute. And I WAS known for boing a little bold. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and those lips of his practically sang out my name. I took hold of his cheeks and planted on right there, holding just long enough he couldn't squirm, then backed up one, two, three steps.

His eyes were as big as saucers. I could still taste his skin on my tongue, Gosh and gracious, but kissing him was the best thing I'd ever done.

But it hit me, " You kissed him, he is looking at you."

Panic rippled through my bones and up my spice, and my feet took off with a mind of their own

Chapter One- Kiss and run

I yanked my shirt off without any thought of the window being open. After all, the house next door had been vacant for well over a year. I also got a small thrill from the idea of being shirtless before an open window. This was harmless really because my bedroom was the very rear of the house, facing a section of trees on one side and the vacant house on the other. It couldn't be seem from the street. And hey I was only 13, I got nothing you'd want to see

So it was with complete horror that I turned right and looked into the eyes of a boy gazing back at me from the opposite bedroom window. I shirked and snatched my shirt from the bed, pressing it to my chest. The boy made no effort to conceal his laughter or move away for my benefit. This set my blood on a slow simmer.

Then I got a good look at him and my eyes spread wider. It couldn't be not right next boor. I re-donned my shirt and dashed out my bedroom and down the hall. My mother was in the kitchen, up to her elbows in flour.

"Di you know there are people next door?" I asked

She glanced up, flour puffing into the air with the movement of her hands. " Yea, Baby they moved in today, why?"

" And you didn't think to tell me?" I sounded like I was accusing her of something, which I wasn't, but after what had just happened –

Her face settled into that mom look, the one that says clam-down-or-else.

" Hey it might be that friend of yours, the one from the camp that summer" she said

I spun around on my heel. Well, I knew that by now, seeing as he'd been standing there laughing at me. The image stuck in my mind, and I stomped through the living room and out of the front door.

The grass tickled my toes as I treaded across the lawn and around the corner.

" The nerve of him," I sais "Standing there watching my. Probably thinks it will happen every time, uhhh"

My arms pumping back and forth at my sides, I crossed the property line onto the crunchy, neglected grass of the vacant house and marched right up to his window. He was standing there with his mouth curved into a sly grin. _Oh those lips _

Raising my fist, I pounded on the window and motioned for him to put the window up. He obliged me, though it took him a moment, I laid my palm flat on the window screen

" You…you….you saw me!" I snapped

H knelt down to my eye-level.

"Yes, I did" he said " You matured nicely, Isabella Swan"

He's changed since I saw him last. He was considerably taller and broader in his shoulders. His boyishness was gone, replaced by a velvety voice and a strong chiseled jaw. But those green eyes were the same.


End file.
